


[Good Omens] Un Salto De Fe

by EmpyrealSakaki



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), And They Are Little Bitches, Angst, Archangel Raphael Crowley (Good Omens), Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ducks, Eve and Crowley Are Friends, God Is Kind You Guys Are Just Mean, Good Omens Fan Exchange, Its A Lie They Are Pining, Minor Depiction Of Strangling, Minor Violence, Other, Pining Idiots, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), You Can Take Aziraphale And Crowley´s Relationship As Romantic Or Platonic, drunk scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealSakaki/pseuds/EmpyrealSakaki
Summary: —¿Entonces, sigues vigilando la Puerta para que no entren... —Rafael gesticuló con la cabeza, como si no quisiera seguir hablando—, tú sabes quiénes?Azirafel resopló, molesto, e incluso algo incómodo—: Por supuesto —Hizo una pausa muy larga, y entonces, habló—. He oído que ya no les llaman ángeles.—¿Qué? Son ángeles, ¿de que otra forman podrían llamarse? Son ángeles —Otra pausa—. Caídos, pero son ángeles.—Pienso igual que tú, tampoco estoy de acuerdo —Azirafel dio lugar a la pausa más larga de todas, quizás porque estaba buscando la forma de decirlo, quizás porque temía que decir aquellas palabras fuese un mal augurio—. Los llaman demonios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia en inglés aquí: [**[Good Omens] A Leap Of Faith**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312668)

Ruiseñor, pensó el pájaro, no era un mal nombre. Era elegante. El Hombre se estaba luciendo en su nueva tarea, o por lo menos, él había tenido suerte. Claro, otros animales habían salido muy mal parados, como el cerdo hormiguero, el pez martillo, el ornitorrinco.

Aunque, a lo mejor, el problema del ornitorrinco no tenía nada que ver con su nombre.

La lista de animales sin nombrar aún era larga, por lo que Adán estaría ocupado durante un tiempo. Algunos animales ociosos se habían quedado en el lugar y trataban de adivinar quién sería el siguiente animal al que le daría un nombre estúpido, o elegían nombres mejores para otros. Pero al ruiseñor le dolían los ojos de tanto soportar la Gracia y Luz Divina de Su Omnipotencia, que estaba controlando todo el tinglado, y decidió descansar la vista un rato.

El ruiseñor se posó en una rama, y comenzó a acicalarse sin preocuparse de los depredadores, pues aún no tenía depredadores de los que preocuparse en el Jardín del Edén.

Una voz llamó su atención.

No sería hasta el quinto milenio que un chalado diría que hablarle a las plantas las hacía crecer mejor. Por eso, el ruiseñor se sorprendió al ver al Arcángel Rafael susurrándole a todos los arbustos, árboles y enredaderas que se iba encontrando en su camino. Lo que les decía no podía saberlo, pero las plantas se tornaban de un verde imposible cuando pasaba por su lado.

El ruiseñor decidió volar hacia el ángel.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludó Rafael. Se colocó un mechón de cabello, rojo como el fuego, detrás de la oreja para dejarle hueco en su hombro—. ¿Vienes de la reunión? ¿Te han dado nombre ya?

El ruiseñor pió.

—Qué bien, me alegro de que Adán esté haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿Cómo te llamas, entonces? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre?

El ruiseñor pió de nuevo. Los ojos dorados de Rafael brillaron como dos estrellas.

—¡Ruiseñor! Qué chulo, me encanta.

Rafael continuó andando. Durante un rato, el ruiseñor permaneció en su hombro, contento de no tener que volar. Él ángel seguía susurrándole lindezas a cada brizna de hierba que pisaba: si alguna se quedaba mustia tras su paso, la acariciaba con el caduceo que portaba en su mano izquierda y la revitalizaba. De vez en cuando, tatareaba pequeñas melodías que alegraban a las plantas, y que se parecían, sospechosamente, a los primeros acordes de algunas canciones de lo que muchos años después sería _Queen_.

Finalmente, tras un buen trecho de camino, Rafael se detuvo en un claro, e hizo ademán de buscar con la mirada. Unos segundos después frunció el ceño y tomó al pájaro entre sus manos, que parecía estar tan cómodo enredado en su pelo que ya estaba planteándose incubar sus huevos allí.

—¿Sabes dónde está Eva? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca—. Necesito verla, pero no parece estar en ningún sitio.

El ruiseñor lo miró con sus pequeños ojos negros por unos instantes. Sin emitir sonido alguno, batió las alas y salió volando. Rafael se encogió de hombros, y fue en la dirección por la que el pájaro se había ido.

No mucho después, llegó a uno de los ríos que surcaban el Edén.

—¡Rafael!

La Primera Mujer estaba arrodillada en la orilla, rodeada de animales curiosos que aún no temían la proximidad del Ser Humano. Eva sonrió a Rafael, quien le devolvió el gesto. Él se acercó y se inclinó para observar lo que hacía pues, fuese lo que fuese, era lo que le había hecho desaparecer durante toda la mañana.

Rafael notó algo brillando entre las manos de Eva. Tenía varias piezas de un material que deslumbraba al mirarlo, y que reflejaba perfectamente los rayos del Sol. Rafael cogió una de ellas y la inspeccionó.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó Eva, tomando una de las piezas más grandes y moviéndola entre sus dedos para hacer que brillase—. He encontrado muchísimos como este en el río, tantos que algunos los he tenido que volver a tirar al agua.

—Esto —respondió Rafael, esbozando una sonrisa— es una pepita de oro.

—¿Oro?

—Nació de las estrellas que alumbran las noches —dijo Rafael, con un tono demasiado ceremonioso.

—Qué solemne te ha quedado —se burló Eva, y Rafael alzó las cejas, porque creía que le había quedado bonito—. Es precioso. ¿Para qué sirve?

—Las cosas no tienen por qué tener un propósito —Rafael se sentó de piernas cruzadas, e invitó a Eva a hacer lo mismo—. Somos nosotros quienes les otorgamos una función, igual que Dios nos otorgó la nuestra.

—¿Y tu función es?

—Mira, como no me dejes terminar la vamos a tener —dijo Rafael con el ceño fruncido, aunque no había amenaza real en sus palabras. Luego carraspeó, y siguió hablando—: Dime, ¿te ha hecho feliz encontrar oro en el río?

Eva se resignó y le siguió el juego—: Mucho. Es... Es como tener mi propio amanecer en mis manos.

—Entonces esa será su función —Rafael sonrió y le devolvió la pepita a Eva, que la atesoró en su pecho.

—¿Ya has terminado con el numerito de ángel iIuminado?

—Sí.

Ambos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente y se rieron, y por unos momentos admiraron el fluir del río en silencio.

Rafael le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Adán, y admiraba su fortaleza y sensibilidad hacia todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas. Sin embargo, Eva era especial. Se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, y siempre jugaban juntos o hablaban de cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido, e incluso alguna que otra vez se habían compinchado para gastarle bromas a Adán, a algún animal, o a algún ángel despistado.

Rafael hizo aparecer un par de manzanas de la nada con un simple pestañeo, y le dio una a Eva, que lo agradeció. Dándole un mordisco a la suya, Rafael metió los pies en el agua, dispuesto a perderse un rato en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron al que era el motivo de su visita. Aunque aún faltaban un par de meses, el vientre abultado de Eva destacaba en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Ella pareció notar el escrutinio, pues cerró los ojos y lo acarició con la mano que tenía libre.

Entonces, cogió una de las pepitas que había dejado anteriormente en la hierba, y dijo, en el mismo tono burlón de antes—: Se lo regalaré a mi hijo cuando nazca, para que también le haga feliz.

Rafael hizo un gesto de indignación. A pesar de todo, colocó sus dedos sobre la delicada piel de su vientre para asegurarse de que todo iba correctamente. Eva no se movió, pues aquello ya les suponía una rutina.  
El gentil roce de Rafael y la sensación de sus poderes le transmitían confianza y seguridad. Sin embargo, siempre se sentía algo ansiosa por saber si todo saldría bien en el inminente nacimiento. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió nerviosamente una de las serpientes que decoraban el caduceo de Rafael, cosa que su dueño no pasó por alto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Rafael, apartando su mano—. Todo va perfectamente. El niño está bien.

—Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima.

—¿Has pensado ya en un nombre?

Eva movió la cabeza—: Adán me da ideas todos los días, pero no consigo decidirme. Quizás esperemos a que nazca.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que si lo nombra él, no será su primera vez —respondió Rafael—. Está haciendo un pedazo de trabajo nombrando a los animales —Entonces, le guiñó un ojo—. Creo que hasta Ella está celosa de lo bien que lo está haciendo.

Esto dejó a Eva boquiabierta por unos segundos. Luego lanzó una carcajada, y le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo—: Serás... Qué atrevido eres. Eres el único capaz de hablar de Ella de esa forma tan descarada.

—Y eso te encanta.

Ella volvió a sacarle la lengua, y se rieron.

Charlaron durante un par de horas más. Sin embargo, Eva tenía ciertas tareas pendientes y no podía quedarse, y Rafael, que aún tenía que examinar parte del Jardín, decidió no acompañarla. Se despidió de ella cálidamente, y ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

El ruiseñor volvió no mucho después, piando alegremente, y se posó de nuevo en Rafael, esta vez, en su cabeza. Se había marchado para darles algo de privacidad a Eva y a Rafael, pero una vez terminada la conversación, quiso seguir acompañándole. El paseo continuó siendo lento, pues a Rafael, que disfrutaba enormemente del Jardín, le gustaba alargar su estadía lo máximo posible.

De vez en cuando, el ruiseñor le daba pequeños tirones en el pelo, indicando el camino. Rafael se reía y se quejaba falsamente, y seguía por donde el pájaro le mandaba. Se estaba divirtiendo y haciendo su trabajo a la vez, así que no le importaba desviarse.

Al pasar por unos matorrales se percató de que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado hacia una de las grandes Puertas del Edén. El ruiseñor se mostró algo inquieto, se revolvió entre los cabellos de Rafael, y salió volando hacia el punto más alto de la muralla. Rafael sonrió, y abrió sus alas blancas para seguir al pájaro. La muralla que rodeaba el Edén era lo suficientemente alta para que los peligros del exterior no amenazaran a Adán o a Eva, o a la vida del jardín. Sobrepasarla nunca había entrado en los intereses de los animales capaces de atravesarla, como los pájaros o los insectos. Y sin embargo, a Rafael no le extrañó que el pequeño ruiseñor hubiese emprendido el vuelo hasta allí.

Al llegar a la parte más alta, Rafael aterrizó de la forma más silenciosa posible. Se aseguró de hacer poco ruido, cerró sus alas con delicadeza y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el guardia distraído que vigilaba la Puerta, y que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Sin ningún miramiento, se acercó al ángel, y se abalanzó sobre él.

El ángel profirió un chillido exageradamente agudo, trastabilló con sus propios pies y se protegió con su espada llameante en un vano intento de defenderse. Tras unos segundos de confusión, le miró con unos ojos azules, desorbitados por el susto, y Rafael esbozó una sonrisa burlona. El filo de la espada se acercaba peligrosamente a su nariz, aunque esto no podía importarle menos. Sin dejar de sonreír con malicia y orgullo, Rafael apartó el arma con una mano, a la vez que realizaba una reverencia innecesariamente pomposa.

—¡Cielo santo, pero si no es el Querubín Azirafel! Le ruego me disculpe, no pensé que me encontraría con usted aquí —Su tono al hablar parecía sincero, pero las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos indicaban que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse—. ¿Le ocurre algo?

—¡Rafael! —gritó Azirafel, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojísimas— ¡Basta de bromas! ¡Casi me das un infarto!

—Que más quisieras, siendo un ángel...

—¡Como si soy el mismísimo Dios! —Pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo blasfemo que era aquello, y se calló súbitamente. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y sus cuatro alas, terriblemente arrepentido y pidiendo perdón en silencio. Entonces, lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

Rafael sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

No era la primera vez que se mofaba de aquella forma de Azirafel, pero Rafael nunca se cansaba de sus diversas reacciones. No se veían mucho, pero ambos trabajaban en el Jardín, y no eran pocas las veces que  
Rafael se dejaba caer por el lugar para amenizar el turno de Azirafel, que solía ser monótono y muy, muy aburrido.

—No exageres, que esto no es nada. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que soltaste aquella vez que Eva y yo te dimos una pera, y te la comiste, pero en realidad tenía...?

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —interrumpió Azirafel, enfadado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo—. No sé como no me despidieron aquel día.

—No te preocupes. Luego nos comimos unas peras a tu salud. Sin sorpresas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rafael mantuvo una expresión de triunfo. Azirafel hizo un puchero. La noche estaba al caer, y la luz naranja del atardecer se reflejó en la arena del desierto. Los dos pensaron que las dunas se asemejaban al fuego, aunque ninguno lo compartió con el otro.

—¿Entonces, sigues vigilando la Puerta para que no entren... —Rafael gesticuló con la cabeza, como si no quisiera seguir hablando—, tú sabes quiénes?  
Azirafel resopló, molesto, e incluso algo incómodo—: Por supuesto —Hizo una pausa muy larga, y entonces, habló—. He oído que ya no les llaman ángeles.

—¿Qué? Son ángeles, ¿de que otra forman podrían llamarse? Son ángeles —Otra pausa—. Caídos, pero son ángeles.

—Pienso igual que tú, tampoco estoy de acuerdo —Azirafel dio lugar a la pausa más larga de todas, quizás porque estaba buscando la forma de decirlo, quizás porque temía que decir aquellas palabras fuese un mal augurio—. Los llaman demonios.

—Demonios.

—Ajá.

Rafael chasqueó la lengua. Estaba seguro de que aquel término había nacido en los círculos del arcángel Gabriel, por no decir en el mismísimo Gabriel. Rafael no aprobaba los ideales de Lucifer, que había conseguido alzar a la mitad de los que habitaban el Cielo; pero tampoco aprobaba los de Gabriel, que por medio de su gran labia y capacidad para la oratoria había convencido a la otra mitad de que quien que cuestionase el Poder Supremo en cualquier forma debía ser eliminado.

Quizás era su naturaleza como simple Sanador, pero el enfrentamiento entre ángeles le hacía sentir como si fuese el único que no aclaraba sus ideas. Paulatinamente, el Cielo, su hogar, se estaba convirtiendo en un horrible juego de ajedrez. O estaba a favor de Dios, o estaba en contra de Dios. Y Rafael creía que no todo tenía porque ser así. Él amaba a su Madre por encima de todas las cosas, y amaba a Eva y Adán, y al resto de ángeles, y a los animales y las plantas; pero también estaba de acuerdo con que el que los ángeles no tuviesen libre albedrío era injusto. Y también pensaba en que todo aquello no se merecía una revolución. Todo podía hablarse, y Rafael confiaba en que preguntarle a Ella podría mejorar las cosas.

A no ser que los demás ángeles le castigasen antes de hacer nada, como venían haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo con aquellos que se atrevían a cuestionar cualquier cosa. Y la gente ya pensaba que Rafael siempre hacía demasiadas preguntas.

Suspiró.

—¿Tú qué dices de todo esto? —preguntó Rafael, tras pensar largo y tendido, tanto que las estrellas ya podían verse en el firmamento.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué? —respondió Azirafel, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta—. ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

—Sobre eso. Revolución. Ángeles Caídos. Libre albedrío. Humanos. Ya sabes.  
Azirafel abrió los ojos completamente, como si no supiese que responder. Entonces, se apresuró a decir—: Ya sabes lo que pienso.

—No, en realidad no lo sé.

—Pues… Rebelarse está... mal. Nuestra Madre nos dio la vida, nos dio conocimiento, y nos dio una función a cada uno. No creo que eso sea tan malo como para iniciar una... una... una guerra.

—¿Crees que habrá una guerra?  
Azirafel no respondió. Rafael comenzó a girar el caduceo sobre su propio eje, inquieto, y volvió a hablar.

—Pero, ¿a ti no te gustaría tener la libertad que tienen Adán y Eva y el resto de creaciones para hacer lo que les plazca?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que…! Por supuesto que no.

—Suenas inseguro. A mí me gusta mi trabajo, pero tú odias guardar la Puerta, ¿verdad? ¿No preferirías hacer otra cosa?

—Yo no diría odiar —Azirafel bufó en señal de protesta, y se cruzó de brazos—. Y el libre albedrío tampoco es eso solamente.

—Ya —murmuró Rafael. Miró hacia abajo, reticente a seguir—. Tampoco creo que ser capaz de elegir si tus acciones sean buenas o malas sea algo tan malo.

—¡Rafael! —exclamó Azirafel. Su voz sonaba sorprendida, y triste. Y por alguna razón, decepcionada. Le agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus rostros se rozaron levemente, y bajó el tono hasta que sus palabras no fueron mucho más que un susurro ronco—. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte si alguien te oye decir eso? ¿Lo sabes, Rafael?

Rafael respondió con un ruido de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada más. Apartó la mano de Azirafel de forma delicada y se alisó la túnica, pensativo. Observó el cielo, en busca de alguna distracción que lo alejase de la tensión formada.

Rafael no pudo evitar fijarse en su más reciente creación, un pequeño sistema binario de estrellas que aún carecía de nombre. Eran preciosas, aunque había cometido el error de ponerlas tan juntas que ahora parecían una sola estrella.

En realidad, le gustaban más así. Le recordaban a Adán y a Eva.

Quizás les daría el privilegios de nombrarlas algún día.

—Rafael.

Entonces, salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con la mirada de Azirafel. En la oscuridad de la noche, discernir la expresión de su rostro era tarea imposible. Sin embargo, las alas del otro le daban ciertas pistas. No dejaban de moverse, incluso si no hacía viento en aquel momento, y sus plumas blancas parecían brillar algo más de lo usual.

—¿Qué?

Un grillo del que no se habían percatado hasta entonces dejó de cantar.

—No quiero que tú... —Carraspeó—. No quiero que te metas en ningún lío.

—¿Qué?

—Prométemelo.

Rafael parpadeó en la oscuridad, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Segundos después, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, Azirafel. Pero prométemelo tú a mí, también.

Azirafel le miró algo indignado, y no necesitó palabras para decir que era imposible que él se metiese en ningún lío. Sin embargo, le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con entusiasmo.

Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos lo cumpliría.

Al ser seres etéreos, los ángeles no necesitan dormir. Es más, lo consideran prácticamente una blasfemia. Sin embargo, sí que descansan y dedican tiempo al ocio cuando no tienen trabajo que hacer. Puesto que era por la noche cuando todas las creaciones mortales dormían y el Jardín se sumía en un sueño profundo, los ángeles aprovechaban este tiempo para relajarse, estar con sus compañeros, o hacer cualquier cosa que soliesen hacer los ángeles cuando estaban aburridos.

A Rafael le gustaba pasear. En la Tierra podía hacer muchas más cosas, como visitar a Azirafel, hablar con Eva o cuidar de las plantas; sin embargo, no le estaba permitido estar allí cuando no era su turno. Así pues, cuando estaba en el Cielo, en vez de reunirse con los otros ángeles, Rafael aprovechaba para caminar en solitario bajo su más grande creación. Las estrellas se veían mucho más nítidas y brillantes desde allí, y eso le permitía imaginar nuevas formas de combinarlas, o descubrir errores que podía solucionar luego.

Además, le permitía observar su belleza.

Aquella noche, Rafael había decidido pasear por lo que él consideraba una burda imitación del Edén. No había plantas ni animales, por supuesto, pues los ángeles no apreciaban tener recordatorios de la vida terrenal en el Cielo. Sin embargo, un río de luz recorría toda la zona, serpenteante, y varias columnas con motivos florales se alzaban por encima de su cabeza. No era el Edén, pero se le parecía, y eso le ayudaba a pensar.

La conversación que había tenido con Azirafel hacía solo unas horas le había dejado traspuesto. ¿De verdad creía que iba a haber una guerra en el Cielo? Era cierto que un gran número de sus hermanos había Caído, entre ellos, Lucifer. Algunos consideraban que era injusto que Ella amase más a los humanos que a ellos, Sus más perfectas creaciones, y otros, que era hora de que hubiese un relevo en el poder.

Rafael se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar en una respuesta lógica a todo aquello. Mientras que una gran mayoría había blasfemado y se habían opuesto activamente a Su Reinado, algunos ángeles habían Caído simplemente por expresar sus opiniones. Para él, ninguno de los dos extremos era el correcto.

Sabía lo que el Cielo, incluido Azirafel, pensaban de él. No por nada era el único de los cuatro Arcángeles que había asistido a los discursos de Lucifer cuando aquel aún era digno de estar allí. Pero nadie parecía entender que lo hacía por mera curiosidad, en un intento de comprender cual eran los pensamientos del Lucero, quien había conseguido fomentar el caos y la duda en los ángeles. Y quizás, también tenía la esperanza de poder dialogar con ellos, y detener aquel tormento. Sí, así los ángeles podrían volver a casa.

Un ruido cercano le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Rafael pudo ver a alguien deambulando lentamente no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Durante unos segundos, siguió sus movimientos. No eran precisos, más bien, la figura erraba por el lugar sin tener un objetivo claro. En algunos momentos, a Rafael le pareció que trataba de ocultarse entre los pilares. Sin embargo, al final la intriga le venció. Casi nunca había ángeles en esa zona.

—¿Hola?

El desconocido se giró y lo miró como un cervatillo asustado, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Rafael apretó su caduceo en un reflejo involuntario cuando el otro emergió de las sombras.  
Entonces, se relajó: era una Dominación que solía trabajar con Gabriel y sus empleados.

Sin embargo, también lo reconoció por haberlo visto alguna vez en unos de los discursos de Lucifer.

Su nombre era Reshariel.

—¿Rafael? —tanteó Reshariel, observándole con ojos brillantes—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Menos mal!

Reshariel miró de un lado a otro, y dio la sensación de que temía que alguien los estuviera vigilando. Tras cerciorarse de que solo ellos dos estaban allí, salió de detrás de una columna, y se acercó a él prudentemente.

En realidad, no lo conocía demasiado, solo de vista. Aún así, sintió algo extraño en él.

Rafael trató de averiguar que era estaba mal. La Dominación frente a él era Reshariel, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo parecía. Como una ilusión óptica. Lo miró de arriba a abajo varias veces, confuso, pero mientras más lo miraba, menos lo entendía. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no lograba determinar el qué.

Entonces, se detuvo en su rostro. Era tal y como lo recordaba: como todas Sus obras, era perfecto. Era lo que definía a los ángeles. Como característica notable, diminutas piedras como diamantes recorrían sus mejillas. Y aunque hacía ya años desde la última vez que había visto a aquel ángel, Rafael sabía que ninguna de ellas había sido alteradas. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que fuese lo que fuese, era un cambio imperceptible.

Pero aquello era una tontería. Los ángeles eran inmutables, inalterables. Sus cuerpos y sus auras no cambiaban así como así. Ella los había hecho de tal forma. Los únicos que tenían la desgracia de cambiar hasta el punto de ser irreconocibles, según los rumores, eran los...

—Rafael, no sabes la alegría que me da encontrarte aquí —Reshariel se acercó con una expresión angustiada. Llevaba las alas recogidas tras la espalda, haciéndolas lo menos visibles posible—. Llevo buscándote días. Eres el único seguidor de Lucifer que he visto en mucho tiempo.

...Caídos.

Rafael notó, horrorizado, lo que parecían ser algunas plumas negras en las alas apenas ocultas de Reshariel.

—¿Lucifer? —Rafael tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Eres un Ángel Caído?

—En unos días, puede. Es muy lento, al menos, si te encargas tú mismo. Mientras tanto, he estado escondiéndome de los… altos mandos. No quiero Caer por sus manos, ¿me entiendes?

Oír las palabras "altos mandos" de una Dominación, que pertenecían a la más alta Esfera, le puso los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con él—: Reshariel, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho para Caer? —preguntó, y se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

—Déjalo, chaval, no quieres saberlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no...

—¿De que no es para tanto? —dijo Reshariel—. Puedo asegurarte de que me he asegurado de que sí sea para tanto, no te preocupes.

Rafael sintió como sus labios comenzaban a temblar, pero aún así, decidió mantenerse firme. Se encontraba frente a uno de sus hermanos, no una amenaza o algo por el estilo. Un hermano que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Mire, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, seguro que podemos hablarlo con alguien, ¿no? Aún estamos a... —Ante la mirada confundida de Reshariel, añadió—. ¿No está asustado de Caer?

—¿Por qué? Lo he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. He tenido que esforzarme para conseguirlo, y por fin está ocurriendo —dijo Reshariel, acercándose un poco más, enseñando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa muy amplia, y le examinó. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. ¿Aún no tienes ninguna pluma negra?

—¡No! Mire, sé que vuestra situación es complicada...

—¿Vuestra?

—...pero estoy seguro de que si hablamos con la persona correcta podremos solucionarlo todo.

Reshariel lanzó una carcajada más fuerte de lo normal, como si hubiese oído un buen chiste, y aunque Rafael sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una tremenda tontería, no evitó que se sintiese dolido. Se mordió el labio inferior por enésima vez, avergonzado. Sin embargo, Reshariel hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos dos, y le habló en tono cómplice.

—Mira, chico, vamos a dejarnos de rodeos. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Un favor —repitió Rafael. Sus alas se movieron por sí solas, revelando su inseguridad, cosa que trató de ocultar y que no pasó de largo ante Reshariel.

—He estado comunicándome con los de... —susurró, gesticulando con su mano en dirección al suelo—, ya sabes. Calculamos que en menos de una semana habremos Caído los suficientes para dar un golpe.

—¿Un golpe?

—¿Solo sabes repetir lo que te dicen? —gruñó.

—Bueno...

—Escúchame. Tienes que averiguar los puntos débiles de la muralla del Jardín, los cambios de guardia, los rangos, las armas, todos los detalles que puedas conseguir. Tenemos abajo unos cuantos que tienen cierta idea de como va todo, pero de todos nosotros eres el único que trabaja allí aún—Sonrió, y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Ahora que lo pienso, lo de que tengas las alas blancas está bien. Nos vendrá que ni pintado, nadie sospechará cuando indagues por ahí.

Las últimas palabras de la Dominación se mezclaron con el ruido del viento al pasar entre las columnas. Nunca hacía viento en el Cielo, era algo que solo podía experimentarse en la Tierra. Rafael se estremeció.

—¿Puedo preguntar... para qué? —dijo Rafael, frunciendo el ceño.  
Reshariel se agitó con emoción, como si Rafael por fin le hubiese hecho la pregunta correcta. Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, como a un niño, invadiendo su espacio vital de una forma que ningún otro ángel acostumbraba a hacer.

—Te va a encantar. Vamos a joder el pequeño paraíso de la mandamás. Entraremos por las cuatro puertas, nos cargaremos a los guardias y a todo el que trabaje allí... Abajo han encontrado nuevas formas para matar ángeles, ¿sabes? Y no indoloras, precisamente, no. Entonces, nos haremos con los bichejos esos del Edén. Lucifer tendrá por fin las cabezas de sus dos nuevas "criaturitas" a las que tanto quiere —Rafael creyó sentir un cambio en el aura de la Dominación, aunque probablemente fuese su imaginación. Reshariel se relamió los labios de forma morbosa—. Después, nos reuniremos y atacaremos aquí arriba. Cuando Lucifer tenga el poder, podremos...

Pero Rafael no pudo seguir escuchando. Bajo el peso del gran cuerpo de Reshariel, que lo movía y sacudía con una excitación más allá de lo sádico, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y dieron de sí. De no ser por el caduceo, al que se aferraba desde hace unos minutos, hubiera caído al suelo presa de las horribles nauseas que le estaban provocando los cruentos detalles. Reshariel hablaba y hablaba sin parar, cada vez de formas más explícitas y violentas que Rafael nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

Rafael tenía algo que no tenía el resto de ángeles. Muchísima imaginación.

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de Eva, Adán, y torturas infinitamente cruentas y sangrientas. Y entonces, pensó en las criaturas del Edén y todas sus plantas, ardiendo en aquel nuevo fuego que Reshariel mencionaba con tanta emoción, y le pareció que el aire a su alrededor se calentaba sobremanera, y le impedía siquiera abrir los ojos. Y todos los ángeles, sus propios hermanos, gritaron y suplicaron por ayuda en sus oídos, y entre ellos...

Rafael ahogó un sonido profundo de su garganta con su mano, y despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Azirafel.

—¡No debéis hacer eso! —chilló, sin pensar.  
Reshariel inmediatamente, y lo observó durante demasiado tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos, que eran de un color azulado como el hielo, y juntó los labios hasta formar una línea totalmente recta. Por un momento se separó de Rafael, y entonces su rostro se contorsionó en una mezcla de diversión y de desagrado.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo ahora, chaval? ¿Es que acaso tienes un plan mejor?

—No, no es eso… Es que —Rafael buscó las palabras adecuadas— creo que todo eso de… del fuego y la tortura… Que es un poco… ¿Innecesario?

—Innecesario —repitió Reshariel.

—Sí. No. Quiero decir. Que no entiendo como arrasar el Jardín puede ayudar a que Lucifer llegue al Trono.

—Mmm —Reshariel se puso la mano en la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando—. No ayuda en nada. Es una venganza, no hay más.

—Una venganza.

La expresión de la Dominación cambió de repente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo—: Te he visto con Lucifer y sus seguidores. ¿Es que acaso... tienes miedo de ser "otro Caído más"? ¿Es eso? Porque los he visto como tú allí Abajo, y te aseguro que...

—...

—¿O es que acaso —murmuró, muy serio— no compartes los ideales de Lucifer?

—Nunca he seguido los ideales del ángel Lucifer —dijo Rafael, sin apartar la mirada, y supo que había cometido un grave error.  
Reshariel gritó, y al hacerlo enseñó todos los dientes—: ¡Todo el mundo habla de el arcángel que acudía a los discursos de Lucifer! ¡No puedes estar pensando en echarte atrás ahora!

—¡Nunca he seguido los ideales del ángel Lucifer! —repitió Rafael, con más fuerza—. ¡Solo quería entender su forma de pensar! ¡Nunca se me ocurriría traicionar a nuestra Madr—

Una presión fatal sobre su garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Reshariel le alzó con una sola mano y lo lanzó contra una columna, sin cesar el agarre. Sus alas sufrieron todo el impacto, y gimió cuando el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su caduceo cayó al suelo, inservible.  
Aterrado, observó como pudo a su alrededor. No había nadie a quién pedir ayuda.

Era la primera vez que sufría el ataque de uno de sus hermanos, y nunca hubiese pensado que la mera mirada de uno de ellos pudiese paralizarle del miedo. Solo había escuchado rumores sobre esos ataques.  
Ahora, era la víctima.

Entonces, sintió el inmenso poder de Reshariel, y se dio cuenta de la situación: la Dominación se había equivocado completamente al desvelarle su plan a quien él creía un aliado.

No podía dejarlo ir.

—Vaya... —dijo Reshariel, apretando aún más. Rafael siseó por el dolor—. No me digas que no sigues a la rebelión.  
Rafael no podía hablar, pero le lanzó una mirada determinada, aunque aterrorizada, como respuesta. La expresión de Reshariel se volvió extrañamente fría, como si no quedase ni una gota de cordura en él. En un intento por que dejasen de temblar, Rafael cerró los puños, aunque no sirvió de nada.

—Se cree el Arcángel Rafael que puede engañarme, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar, y Rafael pensó que el no lo había engañado en ningún momento—. Se cree —Reshariel presionó su cuerpo sobre el de Rafael, ejerciendo una enorme opresión sobre sus pobres alas. Rafael se quejó de forma involuntaria— que puede hacer lo que desee sin que haya —La mano que no sostenía su cuello encontró el camino hacia su costado, y allí hundió sus dedos con una agonizante presión, provocándole un gran dolor— consecuencias.

Un grito interrumpió la escena.

—¡Alto! ¡Detente en este mismo instante, enemigo vil!

Un fuego ardió cerca de sus rostros, y Rafael, aunque apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió como su estómago se revolvía al ver a Azirafel, con el semblante serio, empuñando su espada llameante con las dos manos justo enfrente de ellos.

Reshariel se quedó totalmente estupefacto, ya no esperaba que algo así ocurriese. Rafael vio como el pánico invadía a la Dominación, quien se había quedado rígido al encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que ante un Querubín. Trató de seguir aparentando ser una amenaza, pero la mano que sostenía sobre su garganta se tensó del miedo.

Sin embargo, notó Rafael, dicho Querubín temblaba aún más que la hoja de su propia espada. Su rostro no podía ocultar la indecisión que se cernía sobre él, producto de una vida sin violencia. Rafael, incluso aterrorizado como estaba, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de lástima por Azirafel.

Reshariel soltó a Rafael sin ningún decoro, que cayó al suelo bruscamente. Entonces, desplegó sus alas y mostró todas sus plumas, en señal de aviso. La mayoría eran blancas, menos las inferiores, que eran de un negro intenso. Azirafel retrocedió de forma imperceptible, como lo había hecho Rafael momentos atrás, pero mantuvo su posición.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? —Reshriel sonrió—. ¿Vas a asesinar a uno de tus propios hermanos?

—¡Tú ya no eres hermano mío! —respondió Azirafel.

—¿Y arriesgarte a Caer y perder la gracia de mami?

Aunque la voz le temblaba con inseguridad, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado—. ¡Solo eres un demonio, atacando a uno de los siervos de Su Omnipotencia! ¡Te aconsejo que huyas, enemigo vil, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo!

Desde el suelo, Rafael pudo ver la duda en los ojos Reshariel, y como se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa: —Vas de farol. No eres más que...

Para asombro de Rafael, Azirafel cerró la distancia que les separaba a ambos y blandió la espada, rozando al cuello de su atacante. Las llamas lamieron su piel y la quemaron, pero la Dominación, aunque sentía inmenso dolor, no se atrevió a inmutarse.

Azirafel tensó la mandíbula.

—Mi deber es proteger la Puerta del Este del Jardín del Edén, y a todas las criaturas creadas por nuestra Madre —sentenció, y sus iris brillaron de una forma peligrosa—. Si tu existencia amenaza la seguridad de cualquiera de esas dos cosas, no dudaré ni un segundo en acabar con tu vida.

Los tres se miraron fijamente, estáticos durante unos segundos, Rafael tragó saliva a pesar del dolor que aquello le suponía, y observó a los otros dos desde su lugar en el suelo. Temía que en cualquier momento Reshariel ignorase el fuego sobre su cuello y se abalanzase sobre Azirafel, o que Azirafel olvidase su miedo e hiciese lo mismo sobre Reshariel. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos terminó por avanzar.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Reshariel cedió, y con un gruñido gutural que ningún ángel podría emitir, salió corriendo de la escena, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Azirafel mantuvo la postura y la expresión hasta que la Dominación hubo desaparecido por completo. Entonces, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y profirió un suspiro de alivio larguísimo, con la mano en el pecho de una forma algo exagerada. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó: Rafael apenas podía hablar aún, y Azirafel parecía necesitar tiempo para procesar todo lo sucedido.

—Oh, cielos —murmuró Azirafel al rato, dejando el arma a un lado. La espada produjo un sonido metálico que los sobresaltó—, que suplicio. Un segundo más y—

—Te hubiera dado un patatús del miedo —dijo Rafael, con una sonrisa pícara. Hablar se le hizo demasiado esfuerzo, y tosió.

—No, no iba a decir eso.

—Vale. Pero te iba a...

—¡No, no iba a darme nada! —Azirafel frunció el ceño, sin llegar a enfadarse realmente, y torció la boca en una mueca relativamente seria— Soy un guardia, estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas.

—Ajá.

—Me pagan para esto.

—Que sí, que sí.

—Te lo digo en serio.

—Por supuesto.

Azirafel se levantó con ayuda de su espada, y se acercó a Rafael. La mirada del primero era casi indescifrable, pero Rafael pudo discernir, muy a su pesar, un gran arrepentimiento. Azirafel se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a examinar sus heridas. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, Rafael se incorporó un poco y le tocó el brazo, a modo de consuelo.

Se humedeció los labios, y susurró—: Oye, no es culpa tuya —Azirafel le miró con la boca entreabierta, como si no se hubiese esperado aquello. Rafael carraspeó—. Hay muchos ángeles nerviosos por ahí. No es de extrañar, claro, con eso de que están Cayendo poco a poco, y eso... Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

—Podría haber llegado antes —murmuró Azirafel, afectado.

—El resultado hubiese sido el mismo. La cosa es que has llegado —Sin saber que decir, repitió—: Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

—No a ti.

Entonces volvieron a callar, y Rafael entendió, con dificultad, que lo que corroía por dentro a Azirafel no era el haber tenido que enfrentarse a alguien de su misma condición, sino que él hubiese sido la víctima.

Azirafel tocó el cuello de Rafael como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo. Se veía perfectamente el rastro que los dedos de Reshariel, acompañado de pequeñas señales sanguinolentas, provocadas por unas uñas afiladas. Rafael parpadeó.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Azirafel, entrecerrando los ojos.

Rafael, que ni siquiera había prestado atención a las heridas, balbuceó algo incomprensible y se llevó la mano al cuello, rozando brevemente la de Azirafel. Al instante, las marcas desaparecieron por completo de su garganta y de su costado, y las alas dejaron de dolerle. Y entonces habló—: Ventajas de ser el Arcángel de la Sanación, y todo eso. Sí.

—Me alegro —dijo Azirafel, con una sonrisa. Rafael no puedo evitar devolvérsela.

Unas voces en la lejanía les interrumpió. Ambos decidieron, sin palabras, que lo mejor era levantarse de una vez por todas, visto que ninguno de los dos estaba afectado físicamente. Azirafel se alisó la túnica, y  
Rafael estiró las alas, librándose de aquella molesta sensación que sus poderes no habían podido eliminar. Entonce, recogió su caduceo, que estaba intacto. Se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien que decir.

La tensión presente les pesaba enormemente, y les hacía sentir como si se estuviesen ahogando en ella. Azirafel experimentaría más traiciones por el estilo durante los próximos seis mil años, pero esta era la primera vez que habían sufrido el ataque de otro ángel. Habían dejado de estar a salvos en el Cielo.

Azirafel fue el primero que habló, aunque bajó la cabeza levemente al hacerlo.

—Mi turno en el Jardín comienza dentro de poco. Debería irme, antes de llegar tarde.

Rafael abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y dijo—: ¿No... No vamos a reportar lo que acaba de pasar?

—Um.

—Podría, no sé, ¿atacar a alguien más? —siguió Rafael, aunque algo inseguro.

—Um —Azirafel parecía triste—. Lo podrías reportar tú, también...

—La Jefaza ya sabe lo que ha pasado —respondió Rafael, reafirmando los pensamientos de Azirafel.

Rafael miró a Azirafel fijamente a los ojos, y aunque no había lágrimas, los tenía enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados. Y entonces, supo que los suyos estaban de igual o peor manera.

Ninguno de los dos quería sentenciar a aquella alma extraviada. Sentían que hacer eso sería como traicionar a otro hermano. Era un pensamiento estúpido, y sobre todo, peligroso. Pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el que reportase el caso. Aquello supondría la muerte de la Dominación. Y quisieran o no, aún era un ángel. No podían ser los que condenasen a un semejante.

Para seres que habían sido creados incluso antes que el Tiempo, la gran cantidad de cambios bruscos y retorcidos que había traído consigo la revolución del ángel Caído, Lucifer, los estaba llevando al límite. Todos estaban aterrados y confundidos, ya fueran ángeles o demonios, y nadie sabía con certeza que estaba ocurriendo realmente. A excepción de Ella.

Aquello era una de las cosas que más crispaban a Rafael.

Ella lo sabía todo, ¿verdad? Era omnipotente y omnipresente. Eso significaba que no solo sabía todo lo que ocurría en aquel momento, sino lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo que iba a ocurrir.

El plan.

El plan de Lucifer.

El Jardín. Eva. Adán. Azirafel.

—Rafael, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó Azirafel. Rafael se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos minutos pensando, y probablemente, hiperventilando. Aunque no necesitaban respirar realmente, así que no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Sí. No. Lo siento —Rafael suspiró, y se llevó la mano a la boca, angustiado—. Tengo que... Tengo que ir a hablar con Ella.  
Azirafel hizo un sonido de sorpresa—: Creía que no íbamos a reportar a...

—No voy a reportarlo —dijo Rafael—. Es que necesito saber... —Las súplicas de Azirafel engullido en llamas invadieron sus pensamientos, y tragó saliva—, necesito saber unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas —Entrecerró los ojos, y vio que estaba siendo algo borde—. Quiero saber si hay alguna forma de arreglar esto. Lo de los ángeles Cayendo. No...

—¿No quieres que sufra más gente? —preguntó Azirafel. Rafael asintió—. Te entiendo. No comparto tus ideas, pero también deseo que todo esto acabe de una vez por todas, y que todos los ángeles vuelvan a nuestro hogar.

Caminaron durante unos minutos más, pero Azirafel comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Y vas a ir así como así a verla?  
Rafael se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro denotaba gran preocupación: —Tengo que hacer algo, si no... —Su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, y de nuevo, sintió las nauseas recorrer su cuerpo—, si no, algo horrible ocurrirá.

—¿Algo... algo horrible, dices? —Rafael suspiró.

—Tengo que hacer algo —repitió, más para sí mismo que para Azirafel—. Si tengo que entrar en la Sala del Trono por la fuerza, pues que así sea.

—¡Rafael! —dijo Azirafel, incrédulo— Me dijiste que no ibas a meterte en problemas. ¿Qué pasa si te...?

—No te preocupes —le consoló Rafael, aunque él mismo no estaba muy seguro—. Mira, para que te quedes tranquilo: dentro de una hora, antes de que amanezca, te veré en la Puerta.  
Azirafel suspiró, vencido, y lo miró con unos ojos muy tristes. Rafael no sabía si era por su decisión, o porque estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Conociéndole, era probablemente por ambas cosas.

—Vale. Pero solo si... —Azirafel miró tentativamente a un lado y a otro—. Solo si me traes algo para comer. Si no, no te dejaré venir más a la Puerta.

La risa de Rafael resonó por todo el lugar: —¡Serás convenido, ángel glotón! —exclamó, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Entonces, su risa pasó a ser una sonrisa sincera, con pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas  
—. Está bien, Azirafel. ¿Qué quiere Su Majestad que le lleve para comer?

—Um... —murmuró Azirafel, y toda la tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro. Con una expresión gatuna, dijo—: ¿Qué te parecen unas peras?

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

—Sin aderezar.

—Sin aderezar.

Los dos pares de alas de Azirafel vibraron con alegría, y de forma espontánea, el único par de Rafael decidió imitarlos. Ambos se rieron de nuevo. Entonces, Azirafel se acercó a Rafael, y puso su mano distraídamente sobre la mano con la que este sujetaba el caduceo. Rafael le miró, curioso.

—Tengo que irme ya, o me reñirán por no llegar a tiempo —dijo Azirafel. Con sus dedos acarició suavemente los de Rafael, y siguió por las serpientes del caduceo, trazando su forma—. Te espero en la Puerta.

—Claro.

Por milésima vez en el día, ambos cruzaron miradas, y expresaron muchas cosas que les era imposible abarcar en aquel momento. Felicidad. Cansancio. Cariño. Esperanza. Miedo. Incertidumbre. Algo les impedía hablar sobre el ataque, probablemente la tensión acumulada. Azirafel quería que Rafael entendiese lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, y el pánico que sentía al pensar que algo así le pudiese ocurrir de nuevo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Lo abrazó.

Rafael se sintió incómodo. No por el abrazo en sí, algo usual viniendo de Azirafel, sino porque seguía extremadamente sensible por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo y le devolvió el abrazo, siendo aquel el único consuelo que apaciguaría sus sentimientos. Él también estaba aterrorizado por las consecuencias que tendría tratar de hablar con Ella, y sobre todo, por el destino de aquellos cuyas vidas estaban en juego.

En realidad no creía que fuese a tener éxito. Pero necesitaba intentarlo, al menos.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Rafael.

—Igualmente.

Se separaron.

—Te espero en la Puerta.

Un ligero titubeo, y—: Claro.

Se marcharon por diferentes caminos.

Fue muchísimo más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

No había nadie guardando la entrada, nadie en las instancias interiores, nadie que le impidiese el paso. Nadie a quien pedir direcciones. Si no recordaba mal, ni siquiera había visto a alguien a las afueras de la Sala. Al caminar por los pasillos, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos, el rítmico golpear del caduceo en el suelo, y el ocasional roce de sus plumas contra las paredes cuando estas se estrechaban.

Solo había estado allí un par de veces, pero aún le impresionaba lo austero y pequeño que era todo en comparación con el resto del Cielo.

Un sudor frío le corría por la frente. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ella? ¿Qué podía decirle que la hiciera recapacitar? ¿"Oye, su Omnipotencia, me he dado cuenta de que eso de castigar a nuestra gente por toda la Eternidad es, cómo decirlo, pasarse un poco de la raya, le ruego que pare"? Rafael agarró el caduceo con tal fuerza que, de no ser un instrumento divino, probablemente se hubiera partido en pedazos. Además, que no hubiese nadie no significaba que no temiese que alguien le detuviese. La anticipación de que en cualquier momento un Serafín o algo por el estilo viniese y obliterase su existencia con un pestañeo era peor que el saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rafael se miraba las alas a cada momento, por miedo a encontrarse que, de repente, alguna de sus plumas se había vuelto negra, señal de su tremenda blasfemia. Pero estas siempre permanecían impecablemente blancas.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a las puertas de la Sala del Trono. No eran tan grandes ni tan divinas como uno esperaría, pero sí lo suficiente como para intimidar a cualquiera que posara su mirada en ellas. Rafael inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente, intentando calmarse.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando se proponía a abrir la puerta, alguien más la abrió desde dentro.

—Entra, querido, no te quedes en la puerta —dijo, y Rafael supo que era Ella.

Rafael hizo lo que le había dicho, y dijo—: ¿Sabía que iba a venir?

—Sabía que ibas a venir. Y sé por qué has venido —Hizo una pausa. Rafael se sintió un poco tonto por preguntar—. Aunque aún no sé cuál será el resultado de nuestra conversación.

La última vez que Rafael había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la Sala del Trono, esta había hecho honor a su nombre: era una gran sala con un trono conformado por Serafines y Tronos, bañado por Su Luz. Rafael se había puesto muy nervioso, entonces.

Sin embargo, al entrar se sorprendió gratamente.

Como si fuera un maravilloso fragmento del mismísimo Edén, multitud de árboles y enredaderas se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas, casi tocando el cielo nocturno. Tras todo lo que había pasado, la sensación de la hierba fresca bajo sus pies descalzos se le hizo única, como el agua en un desierto a un hombre sediento, y lo agradeció enormemente. Un pájaro pasó volando justo por delante de donde él estaba, y fue entonces cuando apreció que aquel bosque estaba repleto de vida, al igual que el Jardín. Podían oírse todos y cada uno de los sonidos que emitían los animales que habitaban el Edén. Rafael inspiró hondo, y comprobó que los olores eran los mismos.

Sonrió.

—Me imaginé que así te sentirías más cómodo —dijo, dejando entrever que cuando hablaba de imaginar, en realidad quería decir saber—. Es tu lugar favorito.

—Lo es —dijo Rafael, totalmente honesto—, gracias.

Ella no respondió, pero hizo un gesto de aprobación. Entonces, se sentó en la hierba, e invitó a Rafael a hacer lo mismo.

Rafael no sabía que hacer, y comenzó a juguetear con el caduceo entre sus manos. No era que tuviese miedo —por supuesto que no, nunca podría temer a quien le había otorgado la vida. Sin embargo, no todos los días tenía un Arcángel la oportunidad de verla a Ella en persona.

En un intento por relajarse, Rafael acarició una flor salvaje que crecía a su lado, y le susurró un par de palabras de ánimo. Aunque quizás estas eran más para sí mismo que para la planta.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron de esta forma, en silencio. Sin embargo, Rafael sintió la mirada de Ella, y carraspeó.

—Um. ¿Por qué no había nadie por ahí fuera?

—Les dije que se retiraran —respondió, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano—. Ya sabes como se ponen cuando ven a algún "intruso". No importa lo que les diga, nunca dejan pasar a nadie, por miedo a ofenderme o algo así —Suspiró—. No les entiendo.

—Ya.

El Jardín, notó Rafael, los envolvió a ambos con su silencio. No un silencio total, pues el viento, el murmullo de las hojas o las conversaciones entre los animales seguían escuchándose. No, era un silencio diferente. Expectante. Y se dio cuenta de que aquello no era más que el reflejo de Sus intenciones, y que era Ella la que esperaba a que hablase.

El mero hecho de hablar en esas condiciones se le antojó la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca, y era probablemente cierto.

—Quería hablarle... Quería hablarle de... —balbuceó, tras unos minutos de silencio—. De lo de... Um.

—Tus hermanos —ayudó Ella, y su tono fue insufriblemente angustioso.

—Sí, eso —Rafael suspiró pesadamente. Entonces paró un momento, y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa—. No quiero parecer descortés ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación si Usted ya sabe como continúa?

—No es nada personal, querido. Intento... como decirlo sin que parezca una tontería. Daros algo de libre albedrío. Como ya he dicho antes, aún no sé cómo terminará esto.  
Rafael alzó las cejas y entreabrió los labios—: Pero nosotros no tenemos...

—Ya lo sé —cortó Ella, algo tajante—. Vuestra mera existencia os obliga a ser buenos por naturaleza, y aquellos que no lo son, Caen y se convierten en demonios. Y los ángeles no pueden ser malvados, ni los demonios bondadosos, y ese es el equilibrio de todas las cosas. Sé cómo funciona —Y añadió, más bajo—, y lo odio.

Las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse con algo más de intensidad. Rafael cerró el puño sobre el caduceo y se aferró a él.

—Solo quiero saber si hay alguna forma de... de hacer regresar a mis hermanos —dijo Rafael, y tuvo que esforzarse para seguir—. Y evitar que su plan se lleve a cabo.  
Entonces, Ella le miró con los ojos de una madre afligida, y tras unos segundos, susurró—: Yo... No. No hay ninguna... ninguna forma de que eso ocurra. Lo siento, hijo mío.

Rafael palideció, y pareció como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se rió débilmente, y olvidando cualquier reticencia que tuviese antes, se inclinó hacia Ella.

—Vamos, eso no puede... Quiero decir —dijo, con otra risa nerviosa. El nudo de su garganta le hacía casi imposible hablar—, eres Dios. Tienes que poder... Alguna forma…

—Así... son las cosas. No puedo cambiarlo.

—¿No puede hacer nada?

—No.

Rafael sintió la impotencia arrastrar consigo las últimas esperanzas que tenía. Y todo lo que había vivido horas antes y el sufrimiento que arrastraba desde que el primero de sus hermanos había Caído años atrás resurgieron de pronto, como una supernova en miniatura, y lo llevaron a él por delante.

—¡Perdóneme entonces por esta imprudencia! —dijo, apretando los dientes—, ¿pero qué pasa entonces con El Plan?! ¡¿Significa eso que solo somos tus peones?!

—No...

—¡¿Está el Gran Plan destinado a hacer sufrir a todos los seres vivos que Tú misma has creado?! —Por primera vez en su vida, Rafael le había levantado la voz a alguien más. Que ese alguien hubiera sido Dios le aterrorizaba enormemente. Pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirse de ello.

—No, hijo mío. Es cierto que yo diseñé el Gran Plan. Pero, aunque sea difícil de creer, no... no es mi propio plan —confesó.

—¿Qué? —dijo él. Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

—Perdóname. Nunca fue mi deseo que sufrierais. Ni tú, ni Adán, ni Eva, ni Azirafel —Rafael tragó saliva—, ni los demás ángeles. Ni los humanos que están por venir.

Rafael pareció empequeñecer en ese momento, pues casi sin darse cuenta se cubrió con sus alas a modo de protección, desapareciendo entre sus plumas. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose completamente perdido, musitó—: Pero... el Gran Plan...

—El Gran Plan —procedió a explicar Ella, y parecía que hacer aquello le costaba— es un diseño que existe más allá de mi consciencia. Ya estaba en mí cuando nació el Tiempo —Hizo una pausa, ya que incluso Ella misma estaba insegura de como darse a entender—. El Gran Plan, todos los futuros posibles que emanan de la misma línea, los seres que nacerán y aquellos que no... Es un sistema que está por encima de todos, incluso de mí. Yo lo creé porque debía ser creado, no por mi propia voluntad. No puede ser expresado con palabras. Es... inefable.

—¿...Inefable?

—Sí.

El pobre ángel se sentó en el suelo del jardín, abrumado.

Con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, musitó—: ¿No hay ninguna forma de que nadie muera?

—No existe ningún futuro posible en el que no exista el sufrimiento, mi niño, es parte del...

—¡ME DA IGUAL EL GRAN PLAN! —rugió Rafael, dando un golpe a su caduceo. La voz se le truncó a media frase. Entreabrió los ojos, y entre lágrimas miró a su Creadora—. Por favor... No quiero que mueran. Eva, Adán, mis hermanos... —No pudo evitar llevar una mano a sus labios—. Azirafel. No es justo que por pensar libremente, miles de almas sean condenadas. No... No son inocentes, ¡lo sé! Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de redimirlas. De enseñarles a amar a los humanos, de enseñarles a amarte a Ti —Se mordió el labio, y siguió hablando a pesar del temblor de su voz—. No puede dejar que mueran así como así.

—Evitar el sufrimiento es imposible —repitió Ella—. Me duele igual que a ti, mi niño. No olvides que, a pesar de que hayan Caído, siguen siendo mis hijos —dijo, y lo siguiente lo pronunció con gran esfuerzo—. Los demonios permanecerán como lo que son, porque me es imposible cambiar su condición. Créeme, lo he intentado.  
—…

—Sin embargo —Su tono cambió ligeramente—, el destino de esos a quien aprecias no tiene por qué ser... fatal.

En ese momento, Rafael comprendió que Ella estaba tratando de que dijese las palabras exactas, y gimió—: Dígame lo que tengo que hacer, por favor. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si eso asegura sus vidas.

—Me cuesta hacerlo, Rafael. Tu decisión llevará un gran peso que afectará a todas las generaciones que vendrán.

—¡No me importa! Si he de morir por esa causa...

El bosque calló de pronto, aunque Rafael no lo apreció.

Él no lo entendía. Estaba justo al lado de su Madre, la Luz que guiaba a todos los seres hacia la Verdad. Y aun así, por primera vez en su vida se sintió perdido y completamente abandonado. Los cimientos de su pequeño mundo, el mundo inmutable que había conocido toda su vida estaban a punto de derrumbarse, llevándose consigo a todo lo que había amado hasta ahora.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, lo haría.

—Si he de morir por esa causa —repitió, con toda la determinación que su desgastada voz le permitió—, no me importaría en absoluto.

Ella le miró a los ojos fijamente, contemplando su respuesta. Y tras lo que parecieron eones, suspiró de forma agonizante, como si una catástrofe hubiese arrasado con todo.

—No tienes que morir, Rafael —dijo, tristemente—. Pero si de verdad quieres que el Plan Inefable cambie su curso, se requeriría un... —siguió Ella, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos. Hubo un momento de titubeo, y continuó—, un sacrificio... por tu parte.

Adán y Eva estarían a salvo, pensó. Azirafel estaría a salvo. La Humanidad y el resto de ángeles estarían a salvo. Si lo hacía bien, los demonios no acabarían con todo. La Muerte no tocaría el Cielo.  
Haría lo que fuese por conseguirlo.

—Por favor —suplicó.

Entonces Ella pareció comprender que ya no había vuelta atrás en lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir.

Se acercó a él de la misma forma en la que una madre lo haría a un hijo, y comenzó a explicar.

El alba comenzó a despuntar. Las estrellas desaparecieron lentamente, una a una, mientras que los animales hicieron todo lo contrario, y se despertaron y salieron de sus madrigueras.

Azirafel se sentó al borde de la muralla, abatido.

Hace horas que Rafael debería de haber llegado.

Mientras, su espada incandescente le proporcionaba su única compañía.

Un ruiseñor llegó volando desde el interior del Jardín, y se posó en su hombro, emitiendo un sonido corto y lúgubre. Azirafel suspiró y lo acarició, sin entenderlo.

A Rafael se le daba mejor entender a los animales.

—¿Dónde crees que estará?

Azirafel observó al cielo, aún oscuro, a pesar de que el Sol ya se dejaba ver en el horizonte. Rafael le había explicado cómo había creado las estrellas, sus nombres, y el motivo para colocarlas en el orden en el que las había colocado. Azirafel pensaba que era mucho trabajo y que él nunca hubiera podido hacer algo así, aunque también creía que todo aquel esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Le encantaban las estrellas.

Aun con todo, no apaciguaban su desasosiego.

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Los pelos se le pusieron como escarpias, sin saber por qué, y el sentimiento de malestar que traía consigo desde que había llegado al Jardín le invadió por completo. Se  
abrazó a sí mismo, aunque no tenía frío.

Una estrella fugaz del color del fuego cruzó el firmamento. Era la primera vez que veía una, y Azirafel pensó que era hermosa.

Y entonces, notó la presencia de Rafael en la Tierra y en el Cielo apagarse. Como una llama.

—¿Rafael? —dijo Azirafel, a nadie en particular.

El ruiseñor pió, angustiado, y salió volando.

—¿Rafael? —susurró de nuevo, con un hilo de voz, débil y prácticamente inaudible.

Las estrellas dejaron de brillar en el cielo.

Azirafel comenzó a llorar.

Aterrizó en una piscina de sulfuro.

Dolía como el mismísimo...

—Infierno —dijo para sí mismo. Nunca antes había mencionado esa palabra, pero ahora que lo había hecho, sentía una fuerte conexión hacia ella. Una conexión horrible.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta la orilla, y luego, algo más. Dejó la piscina atrás.

Alguien habló en alguna parte, aunque él no podía verlo.

—Mira —dijo la voz, aparentemente a alguien más—, parece que los de arriba nos han mandado más aliados.

—Sí —dijo la otra—. Me pregunto quién coño era antes.

Lo sabía. Sabía su nombre. Pero ya no era suyo. Como las extrañas memorias que trataban de resurgir en su mente, ya no eran suyas. Trató de apartarlas, y al hacerlo, comenzó a sentir que eran como el recuerdo de un mal sueño del que acababa de despertar. Y las olvidó.

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?

A ciegas, encontró y tomó una mano que alguien le ofrecía, y logró incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. El sulfuro seguía goteando de sus pestañas, quemando sus párpados y mejillas, y dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Al final, encontró las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse en pie. Puso su mano en lo que creía que era el hombro de alguien, y habló.

—Llevadme ante Lucifer —dijo, y pareció más una orden que otra cosa.

No necesitó ver las expresiones de los otros para saber las caras que se les había quedado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó uno.

—¿Te has vuelto majara? —preguntó el otro.

—¿No sabes que Lucifer es ahora...?

—Llevadme ante Lucifer. Ahora —repitió—. Yo... Tengo un plan.

—¿Qué coño quieres decir con que "tienes un plan"?

—Tengo un plan —dijo, y se mordió el labio superior— mejor que el que ya tenéis. No tendríamos que mancharnos las manos, al menos, no por ahora. Pero a la larga joderá a la Humanidad y al Cielo. Confiad en mí.

—Los demonios no confían los unos en los otros así como así.

—Esta vez, sí. Llevadme ante Lucifer.

Los dos demonios se quedaron callados durante un momento. Y entonces decidieron que nunca habían visto a alguien Caer y comenzar a mandar cosas de inmediato, y que eso, al menos, era interesante, y buena señal. Lo agarraron por los dos brazos para ayudarle a andar y, ante todo pronóstico, le obedecieron.

Y cuando estuvo ante Lucifer, que ahora llamaban Satán, le explicó su plan, y no escatimó en detalles. Habló durante horas. Explicó que, mejor que un ejército de demonios, era mejor que solo uno de ellos entrase en el Jardín del Edén, sin llamar la atención. Y que, mejor que matar a los guardias y a los humanos, podían tentarles a desobedecer a Dios, que era mucho peor. Y que así, mejor que solo medio millón de demonios para librar una batalla contra el Cielo, tendrían miles de millones de almas humanas que podrían arrebatarles a los gilipollas de arriba.

Alguien preguntó que cómo sabía todo eso.

Él se encogió de hombros, y dijo que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras garbeaba calle abajo.

A Lucifer le gustó la idea, y él sonrió cuando terminó de hablar.

No fue una sonrisa sincera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [¡Información sobre encargos de fanfics, precios y condiciones!](https://ko-fi.com/post/INFORMACION-COMISIONES-Y8Y222P65/)


	2. Chapter 2

Seis mil años después, un par de cosas han cambiado.

—Patos.

—¿Qué?

Azirafel y Crowley están sentados en sus respectivos sillones. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Las cuatro y siete minutos de la mañana, para ser precisos.

La gramola suena a todo volumen. Como siempre que Crowley está de visita, no deja de tocar los mejores éxitos de _Queen_ en una burda imitación de su querido Bentley. Y, al igual que el Bentley, parece actuar por cuenta propia, por lo que los intentos por apagarla o hacer que cambie de canción (y mucho menos, de banda) son en vano.

No hay ningún disco en el plato.

Es la tercera vez seguida que suena _You´re My Best Friend_. A Crowley le gustaría escuchar _Another One Bites The Dust_. Azirafel comienza a cansarse de los coros.

Crowley tiene las piernas apoyadas en la mesa. Es casi un milagro que aún no se haya cargado ningún vaso. En realidad, probablemente es un milagro. Las gafas de sol se le han resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, dejando ver que está totalmente ebrio. Por otro lado, Azirafel está recogido en su sillón, y se ha desabrochado todos los botones posibles de su ropa, según él, porque hace mucho calor. Está sudando, y tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto interesantísimo de la habitación. También está borracho.

—Patosss —repite Crowley, siseando un poco.

—Ya me he enterado. ¿Qué pasa con los patos?

—Los. Los odio. Los odio tanto que no tienesss ni puta idea. Ojalá me los pudiessse cargar a todosss.

—Hala. ¿Incluso a los patitos?

Crowley parece pensar de una forma incríblemente profunda durante un momento. Nunca nadie ha pensado de forma tan profunda. Y entonces dice—: Seh.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque. Losssodio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son patos.

Azirafel asiente con convicción, como si esa fuera la única Verdad que buscan todos los filósofos.

—En el Edén —dice Crowley—. En el Edén, en el Edén... En el Edén había la hostia de esos bichos. Te lo juro, mirases donde mirases, patos. ¿Río? Patos. ¿Lago? Patos. ¿Charco? ¡Adivina qué! ¡Más putos patos! —  
Coge un vaso aleatorio de la mesa, lleno de bourbon hasta la mitad, y lo mezcla con vodka. Le da un trago, y mira fijamente a Azirafel—. Te voy a decir. Te voy a decir una cosa que no le he dicho nunca a nadie. El Pecado Original fue presenciado por Dios, por la serpiente... que era preciosísima, por cierto; por la primera mujer... y un pato hijo de la grandísima puta. ¿Tú te crees que uno puede realizar la Primera Tentación con un pato de esos mirando? Con los ojos abiertos, así, sin pestañear —Abre los ojos de forma desmesurada, y para completar, mueve las manos exageradamente para probar su punto.

—¿Síííí? —Azirafel se inclina hacia delante de pronto, como si estuviese escuchando la historia atentamente. Aunque probablemente no es el caso.

—Palabrita de Satán. Y no te creas, ¿eh?, que me costó un huevo hacer que no lo pusieran en el Librazo. ¿Te imaginas? —dice, y adoptó un tono ominoso—."La mujer dijo a la serpiente, Del fruto de los árboles del jardín podemos comer. Pero en cuanto a comer del fruto del árbol que está en medio del jardín, Dios ha dicho, No deben comer de él, no, no deben tocarlo para que no mueran. Por cierto, ¿aquello de allí es un pato?".

—Bribón sigiloso, sí.

—¿Quién, el pato?

—Nononono, tú —Azirafel emite un suspiro—. Te me colaste. No sé que hiciste, pero hiciste "fssss", y te me colaste.

—¿Yoo? ¿Dónde?

—¡En el Jardín!

—¿El St. James?

—El Edén, vil cri... vil cria... vil serpiente.

—Ah.

—Me jo... Me la jugaste bien. Conseguiste que me degradaran.

—No, yo no fui.

—¡Claro que fuiste tú! Entraste por mi puerta. Perdón, mi Puerta.

—Entonces la culpa fue tuya, a mí que me cuentas.

—¡Pero me degradaron! —Más whiskey a su vaso. Azirafel coge un par de cubitos de hielo y los tira sin cuidado alguno, salpicándose toda la cara—. ¿Tú sabes lo complicado que es degradar a un ángel? Tenía cuatro alas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro alas. ¿Sabes el papeleo que hace falta para cambiar eso? Pues se lo tragaron, solo por degradarme. Fue Sandalfón. Por supuesto que fue Sandalfón, mandado por Gab, Grab, Gabriel —Entonces arruga la cara en un intento por parecerse a Gabriel—. Uhhhh, miradme, soy el Arcángel Gabriel...

—El puto Arcángel Gabriel...

—...el Arcángel Gabriel, y me gusta correr por las mañanas y aparecer de repente y asustar a la gente y leer pornografía, ¡me encanta la pornografía! Me pasaría toooooodo el día leyendo pornografía. ¡Qué asco, comiiiiida!

Crowley suelta una estruendosa carcajada, y una vez empieza a reír, no puede parar. Esta vez sí que tira una botella vacía al suelo, y esta estalla en mil y un pedazos, aunque esto no detiene su risa. Es más, probablemente le afecta aún más. Azirafel, algo confuso porque no tiene ni idea de por qué Crowley se está riendo, se le une.

—Ángel —intenta decir Crowley, con lagrimas en los ojos—, ángel, ángel. Ojalá le hubieras hecho eso a Gabe en la puta cara. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Te lo imaginas, Azirafel? ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo sí me lo imagino.

—¡Noooo! Me degradarían otra vez...

—Me puedes culpar a mí. Así me darían otro ascenso, como con lo del Edén, y lo de la M25.  
Azirafel se queda boquiabierto—: ¿Perdona? ¿Conseguiste un ascenso gracias a que me degradaron?

—Pues claro. Primer demonio que consiguió entrar en el Jardincito, primer demonio que consiguió tentar a alguien, me lucí pero bien.

—Bueno, en verdad, lo entiendo —murmura Azirafel, con un suspiro, agitando los hielos de su vaso—. Siempre has sido endiabladamente bueno con eso que haces. Yo lo único que hago es meter la pata... ¿o hacía? ¿Tenemos que seguir trabajando después de todo lo que ha pasado?

—Ni idea. Pero no te creas, eh —dice Crowley, y se extiende en el sillón—. Yo también la he pifiado mogollón a lo largo del tiempo, eh. Y no pifiarla tipo, Demonio malo, te vamos a degradar; sino pifiarla tipo, Baño de burbujas y agua bendita.

—Eso no es... es... posible. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú que enfade a los de Abajo? Aparte de parar el Apoca… Apo… Apocalipsis, por supuesto. Echaste a Adán y Eva del Jardín, tentaste a Cristo, y robaste el crédito por pervertir a la población de Sodoma y Gomorra, por la Santa Inquisición, por la Segunda Guerra Mundial... Buen demonio. Gran demonio, tú.

—Nono, te juro que he hecho cosas gordíííííísimas.

—¿Como qué?

—Una vez cambié todos los sistemas de comunicación de Abajo y Beel, Belz, Belcebú estuvo hablando con la voz de Brian May durante dos horas. Dos. Putas. Horas. Te lo juro, fue la leche, hubo uno que también  
era fan de _Queen_ y…

—Querido, no creo yo que por gastarle una broma a tu jefe te sentencien a morir.

—Pero, ángel, es que fue descojonante…

—Me has dicho que eran cosas gordíííííísimas.

—Vale, vale. Te cuento, pero si se lo dices a alguien te juro que te tiro uno de tus libros viejos y no te digo cuál es.

Entonces, Crowley se inclina sobre la mesa y se quita las gafas con un gesto vago, y mira a Azirafel con ojos de serpiente.

—A ver. ¿Tú sabes cuál es el Libro de Tobit?

Azirafel sabe perfectamente cuál es el libro de Tobit. No por nada es el orgulloso dueño de la primera edición de la única versión de este llamada "El libro de las moscas lujuriosas". En ella, el autor había cometido el error de sustituir a Asmodeo, el demonio de la lujuria, por Belcebú. Le resultó divertido leerlo por primera vez, pero al conocer a Belcebú en persona había cogido el libro y lo había guardado bajo siete llaves, quizás por miedo, quizás por vergüenza ajena.

Asiente.

—Pero ese es... —Azirafel intenta buscar las palabras en la espesa niebla que es ahora su cabeza—. Umm. Que no se considera cierto, ¿no?

—Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. Shh —Crowley comienza a sisear, y Azirafel no sabe si es porque le está mandado a callar o porque el alcohol ha tomado el control—. Todo cierto, desde la primera coma hasta el último punto. Bueno, algunas cosas, no tanto. Pero la mayoría.

—¿Cómo va a ser verdad eso? —Un tono indescifrable invade las palabras de Azirafel, y aunque Crowley lo nota ligeramente, no comenta nada—. Si el Arcángel Rafael desapareció mucho antes. Antes de que me degradaran, incluso. Los textos mencionan claramente al—

Crowley niega con la cabeza y se señala así mismo. Azirafel frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin responder, Crowley sigue apuntándose con el dedo. Azirafel hace un intento por comprender, y frunce el ceño aún más.

—¿Tú fuiste quién...?

Crowley asiente, sacando el labio hacia afuera.

Azirafel suelta una risotada estruendosa, impropia de él, y dice: —Anda ya. ¿Tú hiciste todo aquello del viaje con aquel chico y lo de curarle la ceguera a...?

—Sep.

—¿Y lo de vencer al demonio de la lujuria y encadenarlo y librar a la familia de aquella maldición que…?

—Sep. Bueno, no fue así del todo, pero sí —dice, y deja en el aire que esa es una historia para otro día.

—¿Pero por qué?

Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y en serio usaste el nombre de uno de los cuatro Arcángeles así como así? ¿No te podías inventar un nombre o algo así?

Lo siguiente que Crowley balbucea con un mínimo de coherencia deja a Azirafel estupefacto, tanto por lo que dice, como por la facilidad con lo que lo hace, seguramente a causa de la gran cantidad del alcohol en sus venas. Y es que Azirafel no puede creer que en seis mil años de amistad no haya sido mencionado ni una mísera vez.

—Ah, ya. No. No, no. Es que me entró el pánico cuando me preguntaron por mi nombre, y ese era el nombre que usaba, tú sabes, cuando los garbeos me los daba allí Arriba.

Azirafel parpadea.

—¿Tu nombre…? ¿Rafael?

—¿Sí?

Y parpadea dos veces más.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Crowley sigue hablando, entemezclando las palabras entre sí: —En verdad, lo del pescado muerto iba en coña. El chaval se lo creyó— ¿quién no se va a creer una gilipollez como esa de un bicharraco con alas? Un bicharraco guapísimo, por cierto. Pero entonces la cosa se lió, y me empezó a caer bien el chaval, y oye, eso de que un demonio ayude a una familia entera a librarse de la maldición de uno de sus jefes pues queda como el culo en el papeleo. Así que hice unos arreglillos por aquí, unos milagros por allí, soborné un poco al tío al que le tocaba escribir aquella parte del Libro, y voilá —Pausa para dar un trago—. Cabreó mogollón a los de Arriba, porque eso de que un Arcángel desaparecido desde hace nosécuanto vuelva a aparecer para hacer un poco el moñas en el Nombre de la Jefaza y luego desaparezca otra vez... Te lo juro, que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, en serio. Pero casi me descubren Abajo, y entonces si que se habría jodido la cosa.

Crowley sonríe, expectante, como si acabase de contar el mejor chiste del mundo en un bar y estuviese esperando las carcajadas de los parroquianos. Al ver que Azirafel no se ríe, comienza a esperar, al menos, un reproche. Algo del tipo: "¿Cómo pudiste fingir ser un ángel, te das cuenta de lo que te podrían haber hecho por una tontería así?", seguido de una risita.

Pero Azirafel se ha quedado lívido. Tanto que Crowley teme por un momento que le haya dado un coma etílico y se haya quedado allí, en el sitio, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en que a ellos no les puede dar comas etílicos.

Algo extrañado, Crowley se sienta correctamente y se inclina sobre la mesa. Se pone las gafas de sol de nuevo.

—¿Ángel? —Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna—. ¿Azirafel?

Esta vez, Azirafel le mira de reojo. Entonces, con una mano temblorosa se retira las gafas y las deja al lado del grupo de vasos y botellas vacías. Junta las manos y apoya la cabeza en ellas, y Crowley no puede adivinar que ocurre en el rostro del ángel: en el mejor de los casos, es el alcohol el que está actuando, o quizás se ha quedado dormido. Sin embargo, Crowley conoce a Azirafel lo suficiente como para saber que algo no está bien, ebrio y sobrio.

Azirafel sigue recogido en su sillón, en la misma postura. Por un momento es como si Crowley hubiese dejado de existir en la pequeña trastienda. No obstante, cuando Crowley se levanta y trata de acercarse cautelosamente a Azirafel, este levanta ligeramente la cabeza, aunque no termina de mirarle a los ojos. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, intenta hablar con él de nuevo.

—¿Ángel? —Y aquí es cuando ambos notan un matiz amargo en la voz de Crowley que no estaba allí antes. Esto provoca que Azirafel levante la cabeza del todo y le clave la mirada en la suya, y que Crowley carraspee, incómodo consigo mismo.

Azirafel deja salir un suspiro eterno de entre sus labios, tan largo que Crowley cree oír un ligero temblor al final, y susurra—: Crowley... Crowley, Crowley... ¿Eres el Arcángel Rafael?

Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, Crowley se revuelve en donde está, al lado del sillón de Azirafel, aún más incómodo que antes, y entrecierra ligeramente los ojos por detrás de las gafas de sol.

—No jodas, Azirafel… Sí... Quiero decir, ¿no? —Se lo piensa un poco, y entonces se sienta en el suelo, al lado de Azirafel—. No, no. No. O sea, lo he sido. Creo. Y relativamente, aún p—

—Crowley.

—Vale, sí —Crowley bufa, molesto—. ¿Qué tendrá que ver eso conmigo ahora, de todas formas? Te estaba contando una pedazo de historia, ¿no podemos volver a eso?

Pero Azirafel parece sumido en sus pensamientos, y no le escucha. Con gran indecisión, coge el vaso de whiskey que está en la mesa y se lo bebe de un solo trago ante la mirada atónita de Crowley.

—Ángel, creo que deberías de desembriagarte. Me estás... —Pero no termina la frase.

Azirafel le responde negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No… No creo que pueda con esto estando sobrio —murmura Azirafel—. Dime, Crowley, ¿qué recuerdas de antes de tu Caída?

A esto, Crowley frunce el ceño, y le cuesta mucho no responder de forma agresiva—: Joder, ángel, me lo preguntas como si nunca hubiéramos hablado de ello.

—Querido...

—Sé que hice muchas preguntas, que era un Arcángel, y que mi nombre era Rafael. Nada más, ángel, es lo mismo que te llevo diciendo todos estos años.

—Nunca me habías hablado de tu rango. Ni de tu nombre.

—No me había parecido importante.

Crowley se queda mirando el rostro de Azirafel, que parece ausente de todo. No puede ni imaginar por qué esos dos datos tienen tanto impacto en él. ¿Es, quizás, porque cree que Crowley no ha confiado lo suficiente en él en todos estos años como para contárselo? Crowley se muerde el labio, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que le sobreviene de pronto. Nunca se había atrevido a pensar en como iba a reaccionar Azirafel al saber que uno de los ángeles más conocidos era ahora un demonio. Y puesto que no le apetecía saberlo, nunca se lo había dicho. No es como si pudiera contar mucho más aparte de su nombre, en realidad. No recordaba absolutamente nada más.

Por eso no entiende la forma de actuar de Azirafel. Un ángel, y un demonio, enemigos históricos, nada más, ni nada menos. Tener un nombre u otro no suele cambiar el orden natural de las cosas.

Por un momento, Azirafel le observa fijamente y parece pensar mucho, muchísimo. Como si alguien le estuviese revelando un secreto eterno. Crowley le mira, expectante, sin saber a que viene todo esto.

Y entonces, es testigo de la sucesión de expresiones que se forman consecutivamente en el rostro de Azirafel.

Sus ojos celestes se entrecierran, fijados en los de Crowley. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece, casi imperceptible, y Crowley no sabe descifrarla. Le parece una sonrisa de alivio, o de melancolía, o de tristeza, o quizás de todas a la vez, y eso le confunde.

Azirafel se inclina sobre él, y tomándole por las mejillas, abarca todo su rostro con las manos. Crowley se deja hacer, porque el contacto repentino le sorprende de tal manera que solo puede quedarse inmóvil. No puede evitar sentirse algo intimidado por los ojos de Azirafel, que escrutinizan los suyos propios como si buscasen algo muy concreto.

Y entonces, una lágrima.

Y otra. Y otra.

—Disculpa, yo... —gime Azirafel, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz, y sin dejar de sostenerle por las mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Crowley, con más preocupación que sorpresa, y se plantea seriamente desembriagarse, porque no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no sé… —Azirafel ríe, quizás de una forma demasiado aguda—-. No sé que me pasa, querido.

—Si necesitas algo...

—Es que... ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

Crowley traga saliva, completamente desprevenido—: Um. Sí, claro.

Azirafel está demasiado ebrio como para moverse correctamente. Otra botella se cae al suelo en el proceso. Crowley acaba en una postura incomodísima que sabe que luego hará que le duela la espalda. Pero al final, se abrazan.

Fuera del campo de visión de Crowley, Azirafel se deja ir y comienza a temblar entre sus brazos. Crowley no sabe por qué, pero dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas sin previo aviso, hasta llegarle al mentón.  
De ahí caen a la cabeza de Azirafel, y terminan por mezclarse con su cabello.

El porqué no importa de momento. Puede esperar.

Crowley estrecha a Azirafel entre sus brazos, y apoya su cabeza en la del ángel.

No parece que vayan a dejar de llorar pronto.

Tienen que ponerse al día el uno con el otro. En el exterior, un ruiseñor comienza a cantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Como ya he dicho, puedes encontrar este FanFic en inglés aquí: [**[Good Omens] A Leap Of Faith**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312668)
> 
> ¡Este es mi regalo del Summer 2019 Good Omens Fan Exchange para @wrongomens en Twitter! Trabajé con las ideas "Cayendo por ti" y "Crowley como el Arcángel Rafael". Ha sido súper divertido trabajar con ellas. Siento que llegue un poco tarde, ¡espero que os guste!
> 
> Escribir esto me ha ayudado un montón, porque no he escrito un FanFic serio en años, así que muchas gracias a @hastur_lavista, quien creó el Exchange, por trabajar tan duro y ser tan amable, porque consiguió que participar en el evento fuera divertido y muy fácil, y aún no llego a comprender como lo ha organizado todo. Gracias @wrongomens, obviamente, por las ideas. Es una de las primeras cuentas que comencé a seguir cuando llegué al fandom, y me encantan sus texposts. ¡Mirad su cuenta, por favor! También tengo que agradecer al fandom de Good Omens, incluyendo a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett, Michael Sheen y a todos los que trabajaron en la serie, ¡porque se han convertido en una de mis mayores inspiraciones! Este fandom es una bendición.
> 
> No quiero alargarme mucho. ¡Mi twitter es @EmpyLoveToHate si quieres hablar de Good Omens o cualquier otra cosa!
> 
> [¡Información sobre encargos de fanfics, precios y condiciones!](https://ko-fi.com/post/INFORMACION-COMISIONES-Y8Y222P65/)


End file.
